neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Script part 8
Route 1... A Heropon, you say? Not sure where you'll come in handy, but the more the merrier. Tergoku, are these Ravia as strong as they sound? Yes. They're quick as lightning and can read your mind. A mind-reading giant bird. No problem. Huh? So far; we’ve face giant beasts and; world end doomsday weapons. So, what’s the difference. I can see their movement through my sixth sense ability, but even that's not enough to get the better of them. And we're going up against the daddy version. That’s it! No one blink for a second. OK. Eyes wide open! And don't forget that Melia is our only chance of making it to Eryth. If anything happens to our guide, it's on our heads. The Ravia is our target, but don't forget about the person standing next to you. Dunban's right. I am in your debt. My weaknesses are all too apparent. No worries, Melia! Riki has been informed of the Dinobeast, what you refer to as the Ravia. Be safe, my Human and Hybrid friends. Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary! Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready! You want us to get equipment for you? Riki's friend right. Hybrids’ clever! Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together. Big attitude for a furry footrest. "Dinobeast is big and scary!" Great. That'll come in handy. Is it just me or did we suddenly become Xopon mercenaries? ... Ready to go! Come new friends, Riki's adventure begins! Riki? You do know where the Ravia is, don't you? ... Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast! I did. But only a little. When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with energy crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right! So you do know a thing or two about this monster. Guess we'll be searching for some ether crystals then. ... Riki? Why are you the Heropon? Why? Because Chief Dunga choose Riki! He chose you? So you weren't chosen from birth? Friend wrong. Chief choose by instinct! By instinct?! Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer! So that's how you became the Heropon? Can't argue with that. But he is kind of...compact...for a warrior hero. ... Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon! ... What is this? Riki never see before! This not Riki's Makna! Riki never see before! To think it has caused this much damage. What do you mean? Are you telling me the Ravia did this? Ravia absorb and drain the surrounding area of all its ether. That's it! The Ravia is sucking up all the ether, which is causing the natural environment to change. Tergoku, the Ravia can read your mind. Expect it to know what you will do before you do it. I know. I'll aim for its antenna and stop its ability to read my thoughts. With our Volweapons and Martial Arts powers at our side, it doesn't stand a chance. It is much more powerful than its offspring. Do not expect it to fall so easily. I won't. But we have to trust in our’s abilities. Tergoku has only met Ravia once, and they were merely the spawn. So why is he so sure of himself? Is it confidence or a trust in something? Yes. It is trust. He trusts in the power of that sword as well. What did he say it was called? Excalibur? I see... ... Stick together everyone. Dinobeast! Big as Riki imagined! ... The Ravia! ... I take this chance to bring vengeance for my brethren and fulfil my duty! Tergoku! I will trap it and cease its movement. Strike when the time is right! ... Melia! ... Be still! ... Oh yeah! She's nifty with that staff. I knew it. She can control ether energy without using catalysts or arts. I've heard that such people exist. But I never thought she would be one. ... Tasuku, Moroku, Konoe! Protect Melia at all costs! On it! Right! ... What the?! Dinobeast grown back thing! You've got to be kidding me! ... It's no good. My ether shots are having no effect. Its regenerative power is too much! ... It is all right, Tergoku. Destroying the Ravia is beyond us! We should cut our losses and mourn those who perished. Never, Melia! The men you lost... I can tell they were dear to you. I know only too well that desire for revenge. And the crushing pain of losing those close to you. ... I can't stand by and let another person experience what I have. ... This monster is going down! I'll trap him with a Symbol Arts! Then the rest of you, hit the Ravia with everything you have! Thank you. Ready? ... Riki! ... Symbol Arts:Binding Chain!! ... Now! Dunban! Bite on this! ... Now, Melia! Finish him! ... Brilliant thinking. Even though the Ravia can absorb large amounts of ether energy and regenerate at an incredible rate... Absorbing so much energy caused it to implode. Who would have thought? Brute force wins again. Nothing like an old-fashioned scrap. Dickson would have been proud. It was the only way I could think of. If there had been another way... Don't listen to Moroku. Soon you might be able to reach your dreams. It's like at Mystic Crafter. It was almost natural, instinctive. The Dragon Blood responded to me, and I harnessed a new power. You'll get your chance, Tergoku. We'll turn that faced Dark Deity into scrap. I know. That's what keeps me going. Hogard, Garan, Damil, Aizel. Are you there? I did it. It's dead. Did you see? ... I thank you for your aid in my cause. Justice has been served. You're welcome. Besides, it was mostly you. Hey, guys. Huh? What should we do about him? ... Dinobeast! Heropon Riki ready for round two! Never mind. Hey! Fight over already? No! Riki not know! I'm afraid it's all finished. We couldn't have done it without you, brave little Heropon! ... Riki brave! Tasuku also a little brave. Riki happy happy! ... ... Heropon Riki be proud! Heropon Riki tough guy! Heropon Riki bestest! Look at him. Barely hit a toe and he gets all the praise. Let him have his glory. A few days ago the villagers wouldn't give him the time of day. Besides, won't you miss him just a little bit? Chief Dunga! Riki beat Dinobeast! Does Riki still have debt? No Riki. Your debts are repaid. However, while you were gone, your littlepons ate like ravenous Boarmen. It set Chief Dunga back quite a bit. ... Xopon of Frontier Port! A new prophecy has been told! New? Our Heropon, slayer of Dinobeast, will further his legend by accompanying the Ninjor Steel on their travels! And bringing peace to the lands of Bionis! Riki never hear this! It was prophecised many years ago. Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad! Riki. Go with these people. For the sake of the village, you must go. My instinct is never wrong. Oh, man. Do not worry Riki. Your littlepons will be taken care of. ... Dadapon! Stomach rumble! Dadapon! Need food! Dadapon! Need food now! Dada? Riki, what on Bionis is going on? Friends, meet Riki wifeypon and littlepon. You have got to be joking! Wife and children?! Riki, how old are you?! Riki have 40 years! Friends look puzzled. Not puzzled...just surprised! Hey, raising littlepon is the most rewarding job for a parentpon. ... Riki. Oka borrow monies for littlepons' food. Chief Dunga know best! Riki must work for littlepons to have good life. Riki will! OK, Oka. Riki happy to join friends! Tasuku happy too! Come on, furball. You’re doing it too; Tasuku. Really? ... Now you can return with your head held high, my dear. Indeed. Thank you, Dunga. My thanks for your gracious help. Not at all! Peace has been restored to the Makna. On behalf of all Xopon, thank you! Chief Dunga is very fond of Melia. Same Human, different world. Not fair if you ask me. Chief Dunga. Will you kindly grant these people passage to Eryth? It is my promise to them. Without question! These people fought valiantly in aid of our village. And a request by you, my dear, cannot go unanswered. I shall inform the villagers at once. You are too kind. ... The Chief has spoken. You should depart for Eryth at once. Prepare your things and see me when you are ready. ... Melia. What will you do now? I would like to repay you for your help. Permit me to act as your guide to Eryth. Of course! We'd love you to. But I must warn you. Eryth Sea is vast. Do you know where you wish to go? There's a dark tower at a Mountain that have a clear view of Neathia. I saw it in a vision. That's where I must go. A dark tower? Then we need not search at all. So you've heard of it? Heard of it? I have seen it. A dark tower at a mountain that view Neathia. Only one place fits that description. So you know it? I believe what you saw was Prison Island. Prison Island. Hideo said the same thing. Indeed. Melia, have you ever been there? I have not set foot upon the island, but I know of it. Prison Island is sealed. No one may enter without imperial sanction. Imperial sanction? That means we'll be needing someone to grant us entry. I've heard that Eryth is home to an empire ruled by the High Novian. They might be our best chance. You are knowledgable for a People who been here for over a decade. Sanctions, empires? Anyone help here? A sanction is permission from someone important. An empire must be a place ruled by an Emperor. In other words, we need an Emperor's permission to enter the island. This Emperor... Is he important? Long before the Dragon races were force to leave by the Rhynocs... A group of so called royal types or imperials ruled worlds. Think of them like the heads of our planets. But with much greater influence and power. Now I get it. Tergoku knows more than a textbook! Are you kidding? That's first year high school knowledge, Tasuku! I might have slept through that class... So when do we get to meet these High Novian folks? You are so... Forget it. First we must travel to the imperial capital. We'll see how easy it is to see this Emperor. My promise was to be your guide. I will not break it. ... Melia, isn't that the... ... The path to Eryth, yes. ... What is it?! Friends, jump in ball! All go to Eryth! Jump? In that? You're nuts, furball! You have nothing to fear. This will take us to an ocean on Eryth. Ocean! Oh, boy!! Huh? What’s up with those two? I’m sorry for whatever mess those two might do. ... 1 Tergoku it was a great night out with my sister in a long day of living and here we have been to this location for a while now and we are going on our way to a place we are on our way back from the island in about a hour or two minutes from out the Category:Scripts